Peachy Strawberries
by Elisabell-angel enraged
Summary: Matt is interested in the girl Mello's watching, a beautiful blonde he calls Peach, he can't forget about her no matter how self centered she is. MattxMisa kinda


Death Note

Peachy Strawberries.

MattxMisa

T

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, If I did, Matt would get more screen time.

Note: Random stupid idea, because I thought it'd be an interesting coupling.

Matt glared at the TV screen in front of him, it was way too distracting. In theory, he was keeping watch, but his mind was obviously elsewhere. His DS was beside him charging by the outlet, he instinctively stroked it's casing as if it were a precious treasure. He was so glad that the couch was this close to the outlet, he didn't even have to move to charge his DS and he could keep listening in on the conversation he was suppossed to be paying attention to at the same time. He grabbed a cigarrette from his pocket and placed it in between his lips, just letting it hang there. He didn't light it for another few minuits, and was going at an extremely sluggish pace doing so.

He exhaled on the cancer stick, sending soft wafts of smoke throughout the room. He so envied Mello right now, he was in the other room listening in on the conversations of an adorable Japanese girl. He would've preffered that so much more than the old men he was monitering, but then again Mello always had the fun. Matt always took the short end of the stick without question... Complaining yes, but not questioning. It was just naturally assumed of him because he was Mello's inferior.

He wanted to watch that blonde girl so badly, he didn't even know her name, and didn't even care what it was. He just started calling her Peach, and that was how he was keeping it. She was just like Princess Peach from the Mario games, just as hyper and bubbly as Peach as well as similar in appearance. No denying it, that girl was cute... No matter how much Matt tried to tell himself, that she was probably a cheap whore.

That girl, Peach, just gave off the vibe of one. Whore, slut, cheap, prep... The words repeated in his head like a mantra, but he had a hard time listening to them.

Matt was standing on the street corner, keeping watch for Mello. He observed as Peach, and someone apparently named Mogi from the taskforce wandered around clothes shopping. Mogi was laden with shopping bags from all of the expensive outlets around, and Peach was pointing ecstatically toward another snooty, expensive dress shop. Mogi sighed, and tried to explain something to Peach, but she protested in a loud voice that was more easily heard.

"Aww, C'mon Mochi! I've barely spent anything yet!"

Mogi continued to mouth, and looked around nervously as he noticed the crowd turning their attention to them.

"No way! It's no fun staying home at the apartment all the time, especially if Light isn't there! I wanna have fun, and something different to eat!"

Mogi sighed, giving up way too fast. Peach nodded, happy that he'd given in. Mogi immediatly sighed and talked to Peach for a minuit, and Peach sighed right back and nodded.

"FINE!" She said exasperatedly. "Go back to the apartment and put the stuff back, wouldn't want you to injure yourself in the first three hours. I'll just get something to eat and meet you back here."

Mogi nodded, his manner as if he'd dodged a bullet, and hailed a cab as Peach turned to glance around for a restraunt. Once Mogi had settled himself into the cab and drove off, Peach barely moved or acknowledged his absence. Matt was tempted to just go over and talk to her, Mello needn't know that he'd done it... He checked his pockets, fishing until he found his wallet. He flipped it open, and saw about twenty bucks, he could buy her food, at least...

He walked over to Peach, raising his hand, "yo, Peach!" He called out.

Peach didn't look over, not knowing 'Peach' was her. And Matt just realized that wasn't her real name, and immediatly felt stupid. He approached her more slowly, and tapped her shoulder.

Peach turned around indignantly, thinking she'd be fending off more adoring fans. "What is it?" She asked in her far-too-hyper voice. She immediatly looked Matt over, naturally assuming from his looks that he was a creepy American otaku, dependent on harrassing her.

"Uh..." Matt wasn't very good at talking to actuall people, he could talk to Mello because he'd known him for so long... But he had no idea how to talk to Peach. He'd played dating sims before, so maybe if he followed that example it'd work much better. "Um... Would you like to get something to eat, on me?" It might've been too forward. He took out his wallet to show her he had the cash, and wasn't going to do anything overly suspicious to her.

As soon as Peach saw that money, she immediatly beamed. Thinking to herself, wow, I'm so popular that everyone is vying to buy me lunch for nothing. She nodded happily, Light wouldn't be angry, would he? This guy was just buying food for her, nothing else. She was no longer suspicious of Matt's motives, in Peach's mind, good looking+money a good person, just like Light... "Do you know any good places?"

Matt smiled and nodded, glad that she'd accepted his request, at least as long as she didn't buy the most expensive thing on the menu. He gestured to a small cafe on the corner, he'd been there a few times. It seemed like something Peach would like.

Peach squealed happily, "How cute!" She exclaimed, and hastily grabbed Matt's arm, the sooner she was inside that cute cafe, the better.

A few minuits later Peach was staring at the menu intently, muttering under her breath. Matt couldn't catch what she was saying, but watched her anyway. She was pouting slightly as she tried to decide what she wanted.

"Can I get the strawberry sundae?" Peach asked with sad puppy dog eyes.

Matt looked down at his menu... Fifteen Bucks! He wouldn't have any money for himself... But he could never resist the puppy dog eyes... "Fine," he grumbled.

Peach jumped for joy, shocking their waitress as the brunnette came to recieve their order.

Peach didn't even wait for the waitress to ask before exclaiming happily, "Strawberry Sundae!"

"Water..." Matt mumbled.

An hour or so passed by, with Matt just sipping at his water, watching Peach down each bite of the sundae like it was the best thing she ever ate. He couldn't believe how long she was taking, but he just suppossed that she was enjoying it... She better enjoy it for fifteen bucks...

Matt took care of the bill as promised, and Peach hugged him automatically. Matt tried to keep the blush on his face from being obvious as he left the cafe.

"Thanks a lot, goggles!" Peach exclaimed.

"No prob Peach..." Matt muttered, he wanted to ask Peach out on another date... Maybe a real date this time, at the movies or something so cliche they could laugh about it later. "Um... Hey... Do you-"

"God I hope Light won't be too jealous," Peach said looking down and sighing.

Matt caught on quick that 'Light' had to be her boyfriend. He shoulders slumped, as he turned his back. If Peach was taken, he had no more buisness here. "See ya Peach," he called, waving over his shoulder.

"My name is Misa!" Peach called out, indignantly.

"Too bad," Matt said turning his head back towards the girl, "you're only Peach to me."


End file.
